Incube
by Asrial-va
Summary: Did you know that Jotuns had heat periods, like the ferrets that have to mate or die? No? Well, neither did Loki..." A different and humorous take on Loki in heat and... not being himself. At all. Originaly written by asrial in french , translated by DragonsFeather


Incube

**Translate by : DragonsFeather**

**Archiveofourown users / DragonsFeather / pseuds / DragonsFeather**

################################################## #########################

Magneto watched his lodger walking around, a glimmer of fear shining in his eye. Would he dare to ask him to put something else than one of _his_ shirts, for once? By the way, where did he get it from? His closet? Damn it, it was HIS closet!  
Loki walked over, a cookie he took in the kitchen in hand. The god bent on the mutant to sniff his neck, before moving away with a grimace.  
Magneto sighed in relief before going back to the conference call with his colleagues.

"So, did you find him?"

"I did, Victor. He slept at home."

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"I can still make the difference between someone healthy and someone dying, Helmut."

Zemo remained a professional Nazi scientist. If he could get his hand on Loki, his colleagues would not have to worry about the god's health anymore. Neither for his current idiosyncrasy. The mini-Jotun would just be used as a guinea pig for... doubtful projects.  
Magneto shivered at the thought. He wouldn't wish this for anyone, ever for his worst enemy. Which Loki was not.

"And NO, you will not use him to get to Captain America and try to avenge your father again!"

Helmut started sulking, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gentlemen, please..." Madam Viper, one of the current Hydra leaders, said with a scowl. "We are not doing this conference call to set a new Machiavellian plan on the Avengers next week."

The dozen villains being in the video conference approved. They were here to decide on what to do about Loki.

"So, what are the symptoms?"

"Even more affectionate than usual, he sniffs anything within his reach and tries to jump anyone's bones whenever he wants."

"I feel some bitterness, Victor. You were not to his liking? Is that why you let him go?"

The king of Latveria gave Technovore the finger. "You! Go back trying to eat JARVIS, and leave the adults alone!"

The nanotechnology monster abruptly cut its call.

"VICTOR!" groaned Titania. Her male colleagues were acting like kids.

"What? Last time we saw each other, that pig tried to stuff its face with my Doombots!"

"Kids... you are all just kids." The overly strong woman complained.

"This is not the problem." Magneto said, suddenly annoyed. "Just WHAT are we doing with Loki? I caught him being all kissy-kissy with a horse in Central Park... everyone avoid the easy jokes with Sleipnir, there's not time for that!" He immediately warned. "The problem is that he will end up giving us an awful reputation if he keeps on cuddling every single male he sees, whatever the species."

"But wasn't he already this way? For how long has this been going on?"

Doom sighed. Within the group, he was the "closest" one to Loki, but only because their personal nemesis all lived in New York. Once they were done creating problems, they frequently finished their day by going to the same restaurant, talking about everything and nothing, before going back home.  
"Since the beginning of the winter. It started with the first snowfalls, and..."

"LOKI! DON'T!" In front of his Ipad, Magneto jumped from his chair before making a rush for the door of his apartment. The other villains couldn't see anything, but heard things crashing, an unknown male voice squeaking, and then Magneto coming back and dragging Loki by the neck before throwing him on the couch. "No Loki! You do _not_ jump on the mailman to sniff him. You do NOT jump on the mailman, PERIOD!"

Loki weakly protested before letting himself lie down onto the couch, holding a cushion in his arms. Magneto went back to sit in front of his Ipad.

"Sorry. So, as we were saying... what do we do? I have no idea for how long it will last, but it has already been six weeks."

"Have you tried bromide?"

Every male made a grimace at this. Now, THAT was cruel.

"Oh come on! Viper!"

"What? At least, we would be at peace."

"Yes, if there's no weird reaction. We are all human here. Well, more or less. He is a jotun. All of you remember that camomile tea makes a big impression on him!"

They all shivered. Loki drugged with camomile was worse than Stark with LSD.

"No strange products, then." Doom confirmed. "So, what do we do?"

"Beside having him watched..."

"Who will be in charge?"

"... We can make a planning."

"... Are you all aware that we're planning to baby-sit a colleague in order to prevent him from being kissy-kissy with everything?"

Doom sniffled faintly at this. "It's truly surreal... but what else do you want to do? If he's really in heat, can you see him starting to have cubs with anything wearing pants? Seriously..."

Steve stood rooted to the spot. He scratched his head, puzzled, as he stared at the weird scene going on in front of him.  
A very pissed-off Helmut Zemo was trying, and visibly failing, to keep Loki away from the tigers' cage in the Central Park Zoo.

"Loki! No, you will NOT go see the tigers! You'll get eaten alive!"

"Of course not!" purred the god.

"Loki! Come back here!"

The Jotun had successfully managed to escape from his colleague's grip to jump above the railings. He gracefully jumped above the moat and landed near the felines. They immediately saw him as a potential steak.  
Helmut put his hand on his forehead.

"Damn... this is not happening."

Totally staggered by the situation, Steve stepped over and pat the Nazi's shoulder. "Hey..."

"Do not ask. Really, do not ask... LOKI! LET GO OF THAT TIGER!"

"Come ooooon, he's so fluffy!"

"He's going to get eaten and the other guys are going to kill me..." Mumbled the Nazi.

"The... other guys?" Steve said, truly confused.

"It's my turn to baby-sit him today, and this is the third time he's escaping me."

Yes, well, Steve already knew this. It was actually the reason why they had been called in the first place.

The roar of a tiger brought Steve out of his stupor. The feline seemed firmly decided to eat the god... who seemed firmly decided to cuddle the feline.  
Rogers didn't think any longer. Following the god, he jumped into the tigers' den, before jumping on Loki to protect him just in time with his shield from the animal's claws that would have probably ripped his belly open. Ignoring Thor's little brother's protests, who really wanted to give kisses (and more if there's chemistry) to the hairy creature, he threw the god over his shoulder and climbed back up the moat with the speed of a squirrel.  
However, he didn't manage to escape a scratch on his thigh.  
Helmut rushed to Loki.

"Are you MAD?! We'll end up putting a collar and a leash on you and... are you listening? LOKI!" But the Jotun was much more interested by the blood streaming down Roger's thigh. Interested to the point of kneeling close to him and starting to lick the wound, ignoring the Avenger's squeak and the passers-by, who were taking pictures with their phones. "LOKIIII!"

Turning beet red, Steve jumped backward. "But... he's not alright, is he?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Helmut was now wrestling with a very cuddly Loki, who seemed determined to show Steve his need for physical contact. The Nazi ended up grabbing him by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. "LOKI! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"But he almost smells good! I want him!"

"No, that's not possible! He... he... he already has someone! So there!"

Loki immediately sulked like a little boy who just learned that Santa did not exist. Or that he was a Jotun adopted by the king of Asgard. It was basically the same thing.  
Steve had jumped backward and called for reinforcements. The other Avengers quickly arrived.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" yelled Thor, Mjolnir in hand.

Steve rushed between the god and Helmut. "THOR! NO! He's just trying to control your brother!"

Unfortunately for Steve, he got too close. With a low growl, Loki managed to squeeze himself out of the German's hands before jumping on Steve's back. He immediately buried his nose in his neck with a purr, his legs wound around his waist. He gave a little lick on the sweaty skin before freezing.  
It wasn't bad, but not quite what he wanted. Beside, new toys just arrived. He let go of a scarlet-faced Steve while Helmut sighed, looking hopeless.

"Catch him! Come on, catch him!" begged the villain before calling Magneto and Doom for help.

Loki quickly stuck to Iron Man, acting like an eel to avoid being caught by anyone. Without any trouble, he ripped the chest armor and mask off of the Avenger, before nuzzling him. He gave a little lick on the burning skin before letting go of the billionaire, looking disgusted. "Foul."

"HEY!" Protested the offended engineer, despite the fright he just got from having seen his armor ripped off by the god's bare hands.  
Without any more care for him, Loki stuck himself on Banner before starting again. He sniffed the scientist before licking a little. Something he did again once the Hulk appeared.  
However, the big green beast did not attack, too surprised to be angry enough and hit the small cuddly thing in his arms.

"Mmm... not bad, but not quite alright." He let go of the Hulk before jumping on Clint's back, who let go a startled squeak. Loki licked his throat before cooing, satisfied. "Good! Very good!"

He started nibbling him before slipping his hands under his clothes, until Thor's big paw caught him by the neck and ripped him off the archer's back, who was struggling like a mad man.

"For the Norns' sake, brother! What are you doing? Behave yourself!"

"We REALLY should have tried the bromide." sighed Magneto as he landed close to Helmut. "You were supposed to watch over him! Not to make a mess!"

"I thought going to the zoo would do him good..."

"... To the zoo... and we all know that he mates with anything alive, no matter if it has two, four or more legs? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The Nazi hunched his shoulders.

"Err... guys..."

"Iron man..."

"Yup, hello to you too... what's going on?"

"We think that Loki is in heat. We've been trying to keep him from jumping everyone's bones since the beginning of the winter."

"... I'm hurt." grumbled Tony. After all, he just got rejected.

"Don't be, Stark. He's sniffing every single male in his sight, lick them a bit, but for now, he visibly did not find the good one."

"... Thor?"

The blond god was holding his brother at arm's length, who was desperately trying to reach him. When Thor finally allowed him to come closer, Loki immediately stuck himself to him before nibbling on his throat, neck and upper-chest with a purr.

"Good! Mine!" The jotun decided before ripping off the upper part of his brother's armor.

"... I think I need to talk to my father about it... Loki? We're going to Asgard, alright?"

The brunette just licked his brother's lips, his green eyes becoming more and more glassy.

Helmut scratched his head again. "I think he just found his mate."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. Until now, Loki had never hung on someone for so long before letting go and going to the next one. "It looks like it."

"... Do you think they'll have a litter?" The two villains burst into laughs.

Disturbed by his brother who was being more and more affectionate, Thor cleared his throat. "HEIMDALL!"

The Bifrost caught the two brothers to bring them to Asgard.

Loki had managed to get ride of his brother's chest armor and his shirt. Poor Thor ended up being half-naked in front of the court, with his octopus-like brother stuck to him. Said brother who was busy nibbling everything he could before slowly licking, as if to systematically clean.

Odin watched the scene, astonished.

As for Thor, resignation mixed with full moral suffering could be seen on his face. During the journey from the Bifrost to the palace, he had kept on trying to make his brother letting go of him or, at least, to restrain himself a bit.  
Now... he had simply gave up. The more he tried to fight off or push Loki away, the more the Jotun was biting him and drawing blood, hanging on even harder on him.

"Err... my son... what is..."

"I do not know, father. This is why I'm here. A few of, well... Loki's acquaintances are certain that he is in... heat... And I'm starting to believe them. He spends his time sniffing every male passing by and only stuck to me. And Steve. And Clint. But he had preferred me to them."

Frigga stood up from her seat to come closer. Just as she expected, Loki turned his head toward her, hissing and baring his teeth. She chuckled. "Ah, yes... indeed... I think you are right, my son. Loki is in heat and refuse to share his mate with anyone who could possibly take him away."

His face scarlet-red, Thor looked at his brother, aghast. "Mother! Listen to yourself! It's my brother you're talking about!"

Odin put his forehead in his hand. He would have never thought that Jotun physiology was different to the point of them having... mating cycle. "I will contact Jotunheim."

"... Father, do they know how Laufey died?"

Odin shook his head. "No... just that he had been killed while trying to invade Asgard."

"It's better than nothing."

Loki let out a little hoarse moan full of desire, making Thor shivering.

"Yes, I'm taking care of you, brother."

The black-haired man buried his face in Thor's neck, his purring stronger. He didn't like seeing Thor giving his attention to someone else than him. He never did.  
Thor put his hand on his brother's neck and caressed his hair roots with his fingertips. Loki started purring so loudly that anyone on the other side of the throne's room could heard him.

Byleist held his hand with an amused smile, despite the pain and the blood streaming down his fingers. Stuck to Thor like a limpet to its rock, Loki was glaring hard at the Jotun. Blood was dripping down the corner of his mouth. "You were right, King Odin, my brother found his other half. At least, for this time. Did you really have to bit me so hard?" The tall Jotun said, smiling to the smaller one.  
Loki groaned. As time went by, he was reacting more and more like an animal.

"His small size does have an influence on the time necessary for him to mature." Byleist kept explaining. "Usually, he should have had his first heat... how old is he?"

"Almost 4,000 years old."

"Ah, yes... so he's 2,000 years late. But seeing his size, it's perfectly natural." He held out his hand to Thor and avoided just in time being scratched by Loki, whose claws had become even sharper due to a little morphological change.

"So, what do we do? Do we lock him up until it's over?"

The big Jotun had a pernicious smile. "If you do that, he's going to die. Once a Jotun is in heat, he has to mate and carries a child. Otherwise, he'll grow weaker and eventually die."

"PARDON?"

"Apologies, Prince Thor, but if you want your adoptive brother to live, you'll have to grit your teeth and act."

Odin gave Byleist a dark look. "You seem to be quite pleased about this..."

"To know that the first offspring of the heir of Asgard will be half-Jotun? Yes, I have to admit that you can not imagine how much it pleases me. That should teach you to take what does not belong to you."

"Loki..."

"First of all, Loki is my older brother, Odin. And to see him in such advanced state of craving hurt me. Just because you are an incompetent and stupid man! He should have been advised of his heritage centuries ago!"

"Oh, please! Was I going to ask you for a private tutor while he didn't even know what he was? Don't be ridiculous!" hissed Odin.

Frigga slapped her spouse on the back of his head.

"Odin, be silent!" she scolded. "Prince Byleist, when Loki's mind will be less, mm... clouded by his current condition, maybe you'll accept that someone from your people become his tutor?"  
Byleist stayed silent for a moment, watching Loki who wasn't done licking every square millimeter of Thor's skin he could reach.

"Maybe I could do it myself?" He would appreciate to learn more about his so-small big brother.

"It would be a relief, Prince Byleist."

The Jotun nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to know about Loki's biology?"

The blue prince shook his head. "It would be easier for him to give up the magic keeping him in an Asgardian skin. At least, until he has his child. Other than that, there are not much things to know. He will instinctively know how to meet his food needs, and his Jotun shape will adapt to allow him to give birth without any problem, once the time has come... Ah yes! There's something else. Jotun's pregnancy only last for four months. I do not know for the Asgardians, maybe the mixed blood will affect this."

Odin looked at Byleist darkly. "You're talking as if Thor has already accepted this... this..."

"Father, I will not let my brother die!"

"Thor..."

"No, Father! Beside..." he blushed "Even if it means having a baby, I prefer to have one with Loki."

"And what about your female human? Did you forget about her?"

"If I have a child with her, he will either be mortal and die after a few years of old age, or immortal and she will not see him growing up." This shut Odin up. "And, it wouldn't be the first time that there is incest in the royal family."

"Beside, you're not even blood related." reminded Frigga, very satisfied by the situation. When Odin had brought him Loki as a baby, she was certain that he had taken him in order to raise him as a daughter and to marry her to Thor once they are of age. It would have solved so many problems... but, of course, Odin could not imagine being the father of a poor "girl".  
What a testicular moron!  
She was sure that if Loki had been raised as a girl, his magic would have shaped him as such, as it had already shaped him as an Asgardian boy. She would already be the grand-mother of half-a-dozen children.

Despite the situation, she couldn't miss the shy tenderness and surprise in Thor's eyes. In the end, to change from being Loki's brother to Loki's mate didn't seem to really bother him.  
Moreover, was it really surprising? Before Loki had pushed Thor away with all his might, the brothers' relationship was so strong that there were already lot of rumors among the people. Beside, wasn't it the loss of their brotherly bond that had made Loki half-mad? More than the "loss" of his parents?

The small jotun was relaxing, as if he was feeling that Thor was gradually accepting the situation. He ended up snuggling in the blond's arms with a purr, as Thor caressed his neck with his fingertips.

Frigga allowed her sons to leave. "Take Loki to his room, my son. I think he will stay there for a moment. Have a good time."

A red-faced Thor left the throne room with Loki, but also with dignity.

Loki opened his eyes. It took him a while to realize where he was. These last three months felt like a thick fog in his mind.  
What happened?

He rolled on his side. He knew that room...

An arm tightened around his waist. The jotun was... he shuddered.  
He was BLUE! Panic crept up his spine. He started to hyperventilate. Why was he all blue?  
This was wrong... This was...

"Loki?"

The jotun would have fallen from the bed if Thor hadn't hold him by the waist.

"T... Thor? What's going on? What am I doing here?" He finally recognized the place. He was in his brother's room. In Asgard. "How did I arrive here?"

The blond slowly sat up. Loki blushed. Thor was naked. So was he... why were they both naked? And why did his backside hurt and... oh nonononono! No no no!  
He couldn't have seduced his brother! Thor didn't deserve that!

"Thor?"

The crown prince tenderly smiled at his little brother, before taking him in his arms. Loki completely relaxed without meaning to. His whole instinct was screaming to trust Thor and to let him take charge. "What do you clearly remember, brother? What's your last memory?"

Loki sighed. Thor was gently stroking his back, making him melt with pleasure. "... I remember having painted the Brooklyn bridge in baby pink... as for the rest... I barely remember..."

"It happened three months ago, brother."

Loki looked back at him, surprised. "What?"

Thor hesitated, looking uncomfortable, before giving him a brief summary of the current situation. "You've been here with me for almost a week. I suppose that if you're being yourself again, it means that... well... that we're going to be parents." Thor's apologetic smile was adorable.

Loki stared at his brother as if broccoli had just came out of his ears. Wait... what? He was... he had been in HEAT? And his instinct had chosen THOR to give him a baby?  
This was complete nonsense.

"Loki..." The jotun was struggling in his brother's arms until Thor caught him by the neck. Loki immediately froze, not able to fight his alpha anymore. "You know, I'm not going to say that I'm sorry."

He put his hand on his brother's belly. "It's a pity that you missed Father's face when he understood that my heir would be an half-Jotun."

"Thor."

"What? It will be my first born. Therefore, my heir. I do intend to acknowledge him or her. And... as you dreamed to be my equal..."

Yes, he did just propose Loki to be his Queen... well... queen... his consort?  
Loki was flabbergasted. "Thor, are you mad?"

The blond prince caressed his cheek, suddenly looking very sure of himself. "Loki? Who else?"

Yes, actually. Who else? The jotun had to admit it. Yes, who else...

"However, brother, avoid licking me again from my hair roots down to my belly in public. I know how to take a shower." Thor joked.

Loki groaned. He did this? Oh dear... he'd never never dare going out in public again.

Thor gently stroked his belly. He was looking forward to holding his heir in his arms.


End file.
